


Minecraft but... the house is haunted

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost GeorgeNotFound, Ghost Sapnap, Haunted Houses, Humorous Ending, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, will eats ketchup on his macaroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: the house is hanuted and everyone knows but tommy
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Minecraft but... the house is haunted

Sapnap was in Tommy's room looking at his Minecraft figurines when Tommy walked in, he looked at the floating Pig before closing the door and walking back downstairs. 

He went into the living room where his brothers were watching some show he didn't know the name of. "I think our house is haunted." He said, fully expecting them to roll their eyes, call him dramatic, or just straight out ignore him. 

"Yeah, we know," Wilbur said. That is not at all what he expected. 

"Phil knows too," Techno said before Tommy could ask. 

"Phil knows what?" He said walking into the living room. 

"That the house is haunted," Wilbur answered as if they were talking about the weather. Tommy thinks they're all on drugs, especially at the way Phil nonchalantly just says 'oh yeah'.

"I- you- what the fuck?" Tommy spluttered angrily. Their house can be haunted but when he was 7 and thought there was a monster in his closet he was a nerd. Bullshit.

"Yeah, the house is haunted. Have you never seen things just fucking floating around?" Phil said. 

Tommy thinks his entire family is crazy. 

"I'm gonna talk to Tubbo." Tommy sighs walking away, but not before he heard Wilbur yell 'Tubbo knows too'. Honestly how many people knew this?

He texted Tubbo to confirm that he did in fact know and when he said yes he texted Fundy, then Niki, then Schlatt, and all of them saying yes. 

What the fuck?

How come no one decided to tell _him_ this 'fun fact' about the house?

He throws his phone on his bed and sighs. He decided to do some editing for the video he and Tubbo recorded the other day. Editing always distracts him, he put on his chill playlist and edited. Not too long later Tubbo had shown up and was helping him edit and giving suggestions for other things to do. 

"Dinner," Will said snapping Tommy and Tubbo out of their peaceful vibes. Tommy didn't think they'd been editing that long, but sure enough, he looked out the window and the sun had definitely set.

They got up remembering to turn off the music and made their way downstairs to go eat dinner with his annoying family and whoever had undoubtedly shown up while they were editing. 

They got to the dining room and along with his family, Fundy was also there. Tommy groaned when he saw him, he didn't have any problems with Fundy but still. "Don't be a dick," Wilbur said, but he was putting ketchup on his macaroni so Tommy didn't care what he had to say. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tubbo and Techno who seemed completely zoned out, probably arguing with his voices again. 

"Techno," Phil said snapping him out of whatever trance he was in, "you good?" 

"Some of them think ketchup on macaroni's an abomination others think it would be good and the rest just want chaos," Techno said, he was clearly sick of them all. 

"Some of them are idiots," Will said shoveling more macaroni into his mouth. 

"I hope you're talking about the ones that agree with you," Tubbo said making his distaste for Will's... unique taste known. 

"You put barbeque sauce on yours fuck off," Will said. Tommy still thinks they're all crazy. 

"Neither of you has good taste," Fundy said, and for once Tommy could agree with him on something.

"Says the fucking furry." But he was still him. 

"I'm not a furry!"

"The voices disagree."

And while this was unfolding three very amused ghosts were laughing their asses off. 


End file.
